1. Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to splicing assemblies. Certain embodiments relate to splice blocks configured to mechanically couple rods.
2. Description of Related Art
Rods can be useful in many construction activities. Metal rods are often used in buildings, railing systems, and various vehicles. When rods are not long enough, a coupling system can attach an end of one rod to an end of another rod.
Railing systems can prevent people from falling from decks, stairs, and balconies. Railing systems often require rods that are longer than can be cost effectively shipped using standard shipping methods such as United Parcel Service, Inc. (“UPS”) and FedEx Corporation (“FedEx”).
The ability to securely couple rods together can be helpful in many situations, including when shipping requirements limit the maximum rod length that a manufacturer can ship to a customer. Coupling systems can enable a manufacturer to ship multiple rod segments that the customer can attach together during construction. Several prior art coupling systems suffer from mechanical fragility or cosmetic drawbacks. Thus, there is a need for a coupling system that securely couples rods in a way that is cosmetically pleasing.